


Maybe This Year

by Shes_All_Sparks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, M/M, but just the chorus, this is most definitely based very loosely on the shane dawson song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_All_Sparks/pseuds/Shes_All_Sparks
Summary: Maybe this year, Finn won't be sad on Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the chorus and music video of Shane Dawson's Maybe This Year, which is a goofy song, but the chorus is very pretty and I liked the story he made in the music video.

_Dear Mr. Smith,  
I very much regret to my letter confirming that your fiancé is missing as a result of an air mission last night, and I wish to convey to you the sympathy of all members of this Squadron, and myself, in your anxiety while waiting for this news.  
Your fiancé was flying as the Pilot in an aircraft which set out to attack an important target, and since it took off we have received no information to account for its failure to return. He has therefore been reported missing at present, but I hope that later we shall have news that he is safe, though this will probably mean he is a prisoner of war. You will however be notified immediately by Air Ministry when any information is received.  
Your fiancé was a member of an excellent crew which, during their period of training, had been selected for training in the use of special equipment, and their work on the Squadron had at all times justified the reputation they had gained while under instruction. They were admired for the quiet and efficient way in which that accepted and carried out any task they were given, and their loss will be greatly felt. I had hoped they would complete a successful tour with this Squadron, and I am extremely sorry to lose them in this way. The Captain was an excellent pilot who would, I know, do everything possible for the safety of his crew.  
Your fiancé’s kit has been collected and safeguarded, and will be forwarded to you in due course through the R.A.F. Central Depository.  
If these is any ways in which I can help you by advice or information, please do not hesitate to let me know.  
Yours sincerely,  
Leia Organa  
General_  
Finn stared at the worn letter for what felt like the millionth time. It had been a year, now. A year since the letter had arrived at his door, telling him that Poe was missing in action. It was the look on Leia’s face, however, that told him that she didn’t truly believe he would be found again. He understood from the moment he opened the door he would never see those curls or bright smile ever again. He had begun crying before Leia even got a word out. He and Rey had not left the house for a week after that.  
“Finn?” Rey’s voice drifted up to him from the front door. He should have known she’d come today. She couldn’t let him mourn alone.  
“Yeah. Up here,” he called back. He tucked the letter away, wiping away the tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.  
Rey poked her head into his room. “Come on. No moping around today, we’re going to a party.”  
“I don’t want to go to a party, Rey. I am in no mood to be partying.”  
“Too bad,” Rey said in a sing song voice. “Poe- Poe wouldn’t want you to spend the day moping. He’d want you to spend the day with your very best friend going around to anything open and giving them cookies, and then accompanying her to family dinner with the family you have been neglecting. Besides, you can drink away your sorrows from Uncle Luke’s liquor cabinet.”  
“I’m really not in the mood. And don’t use him to manipulate me.”  
Rey put the full force of her puppy dog eyes on her best friend. “Please, Finn? Pretty please spend the day with me? You don’t have to be happy, but I refuse to let you be alone today. It’s Christmas, for God’s sake. Spend it with the people who love you.”  
Finn squinted at his best friend before giving in with a sigh. “Fine. But only because I know you mean well. I promise to not enjoy myself, though.”  
“Yay! Come on, put on some clothes, and we’ll go!” she called out as she bounded from the room. Finn heard her puttering around the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee. Finn stood, tugging on a shirt and the old leather jacket draped over the back of his chair before heading down the stairs to the kitchen.  
“One cream, five sugars, just the way you like it,” Rey said, holding out the steaming mug to him. He accepted it gratefully, flashing his friend a small smile.  
“Thank you. Read to go?”  
“Absolutely. We gotta run by Uncle Luke’s first. He made all the cookies,” she said, lifting up her own mug. “Let’s go.”  
Finn followed Rey out of the house and to her old, beat up, recently inherited car. “How’s the Falcon running?”  
“Better. Chester down at the garage has been helping me maintain her and making sure she doesn’t crap out on me.”  
xxxx   
“You didn’t tell me Leia was gonna be here, Rey,” Finn said as they pulled up to Rey’s house at the end of the day.  
“Because my foster mom wouldn’t come to family dinner on Christmas. She’s not going to bring it up. I promise,” Rey replied, shutting of her car and climbing out. Finn followed suit, following her up the walk to the front door.  
Finn had always liked Rey’s family, the chaotic loudness of them all. He found peace in them, in the constant noise. It was a thing he had loved about Poe, the boisterousness of the man reminded him of the chaos of the family he had grown up with.  
“Is BB doing okay?” Finn asked. In his grief, Finn hadn’t been able to take care of the retired greyhound that Poe had adopted before meeting Finn, and he asked Leia to take in the hyperactive dog.  
“She’s doing great. Still a ball of energy, somehow. She’ll be happy to see you,” Rey replied, pushing to door open. “Leia! I’m home! And I brought your favorite son!”  
A disgruntled Ben’s voice carried through the house. “ _I’m_ her favorite son, Rey. _I’m_ her only actual son.”  
Finn grinned. “Just because you’re blood doesn’t make you favorite.”  
Leia stepped out of the kitchen, grinning. “Finn. It’s good to see you.”  
“It’s good to see you too, Leia.” Finn shoved his hands in his pockets, offering Leia a small, awkward smile.  
“BB’s out back, if you want to say hello. She’s missed you a lot, I think.”  
Finn nodded, slipping past the family to the back yard. The moment he opened the door, he had his arms full of hyperactive, white and tan greyhound.  
“Hey, BB. Did you miss me?” Finn murmured, scratching behind the dog’s ears, smiling at her contented whimpers.  
“Mm, don’t think she was the only one, buddy”  
Finn jerked his head up, eyes flitting around the dark yard until they landed on Poe, standing in the doorway, his face tired, a grin on his face. Finn stared at him, unable to move.  
“You, um, gonna say anything? Cuz the whole silence thing is wiggin’ me out, and now I’m-“ Poe was cut off by Finn launching himself at the older man, crushing their lips together. Poe stumbled back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Finn’s waist, steadying him.  
“You dick, did they know you’re here?” Finn mumbled, face tucked against Poe’s neck.  
“Oh, yeah, um, kinda? Leia knew. Rey knew Leia had a surprise for you. So, um, surprise,” Poe replied weakly, leaning his head against Finn’s, pressing his lips to the top of his head.  
“Where the hell were you?”  
“Uh, plane crash, temporary memory loss, difficulties with identification and passports and all that jazz. I finally got into contact with Leia earlier this week, and she brought me home. To you.” Poe tightened his arms around Finn, receiving a similar response in return.  
“Jesus Christ, Poe..”  
“Well, I’m home, now. That’s what matters, right?”  
“Yeah… Merry Christmas, Poe..”  
“Merry Christmas, Finn.”


End file.
